


There You Go Again (breaking my heart)

by ohraokara



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Not Really Character Death, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 22:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11323245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohraokara/pseuds/ohraokara
Summary: She made a promise to save Lena. To herself. To anyone who would listen. But seeing her like this, she knew it was too late.





	There You Go Again (breaking my heart)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YURIPIRATE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YURIPIRATE/gifts).



> First work posted here, but have been writing for years... YEARS. (And reading for years).  
> For all my twitter buds.
> 
> (This is a re-post. I just want to have it back up here. Thank you for reading again, if you do).
> 
> tw: there IS death, but it's not permanent.

Kara stared at the asphalt in shambles. Half the building's side had been blown off, the 'L-Corp' sign dangling from its hinges.

All she could see was a crater sunken deep with the street crushed and smashed, a metal armor suit in the middle. It was smaller and sleeker than she remembers seeing on TV when Kal-El had fought someone similar in it. Similar in more ways than one.

Instinct suddenly hits her square in the chest and she almost couldn’t breathe as she used her superspeed to run over to the mess. The mess she caused. Because she didn’t try hard enough.

Blood trickling down the side of Lena’s face would be seared into her memory forever. Her eyes were struggling to stay open, and Kara could hear her heart slowing down.

She could hear Lena fighting to breathe. Fighting to stay alive. While Kara was fighting tears back.

Kara carefully leaned down on both knees and her eyes met green. But this time there wasn’t sun colored specks shining in them. They were black. They were desperate, and alone. And Kara knew that feeling. She knew that look. She saw it in her parents. She saw it in Jeremiah. She saw it in Astra.

But this time it broke her. All that she built back up over the years came crashing back just to shatter when it landed back on earth.

“Lena,” Kara whispered, removing what was left of the damaged helmet. There was more blood and Kara leaned down to cradle Lena’s neck, holding her and never wanting to let go. “I’m so sor-,” she choked on her words as a strangled sob came out while hands came to encircle her waist.

“ _ Kara Danvers _ ,” Lena spoke slowly, as if just saying the words would cause them to break. And in a way they had.

Kara pulled back to look at Lena again and a silent understanding passed between them.

Lena knew who she was the entire time. Probably from the very first moment a nervous wannabe-reporter walked into her office and changed both of their lives.

“You’re my favorite, you know that?” And it didn’t need to be said if Lena meant her favorite superhero, or her favorite reporter, or her favorite friend. Because she was all of that and more. Kara Danvers was Lena Luthor’s favorite entity the universe ever created.

Kara shook her head, not even bothering to stop the tears from streaming down her gritty cheeks.

“Don’t say that. You’re speaking like this is it. It’s not. I won’t let this be the e-e.” Kara looked up suddenly as red streams of lasers shot from her eyes and hit the part of the building that had Lena’s sign hanging from it. It came crashing down and Kara sobbed into Lena’s shoulder again.

Lena smiled and winced as it caused a cut on her lip to split open more and her tongue ran over it.

“I never even had a beginning.”

Lena pushed at Kara’s shoulders gently so they were facing each other again. Before Kara could reply, Lena pressed her lips against Kara’s. Kara could hear Lena’s faint heartbeat pick up just a little bit, and then it skipped.

They kissed slowly, as if this was the only thing in the world left to do.

In Lena’s it was.

When Lena pulled away, Kara wanted to desperately hold on. She couldn’t let this go. She couldn’t let Lena go.

Lena could sense what she was thinking because she shook her head, placed a single finger against Kara’s lips and spoke again. Quieter than before. Like she was using the last of her breath.

“I don’t want you to ev-ever stop fighting, Kara. Do you hear me? Be good. Be the hero you always have been. Go save-,” Lena choked on air, trying to gasp and breathe in as much as she could. “Save the people who need it. Save-,”

“ _ You, Lena.  _ I wanted to save  _ you.  _ I’ve always wanted to save you.”

Lena smiled, tears escaping the corners of her eyes and rolling down her cheeks. Salt mixing with blood.

“You did save me, Kara Danvers.”

Kara shook her head, wanting to protest. Wanting to scream. How could she have saved Lena if she was dying in her arms?

“You saved me, now let me go.”

“No!” Kara surged forward, kissing Lena again. Stealing away her last breath. The only thing Kara could hear was the ringing in her ears.

She pulled away and Lena was gone. She was just… there was no heartbeat. No breathing. No blood pulsing in her veins.

Kara’s head sagged forward, dropping on Lena’s still chest as she cried. Cried for the woman who did everything she could to help people. The woman who wanted so badly to be her own person, and not the evil that was attached to her surname. The woman who stole Kara’s breath away;  _ that _ made it seem like she was the one who was dying.

After a while, Kara sat up. Nothing else in the universe existed. She was sure things would change since this human being was no longer a blip on the radar. She was stardust. She would be in the same empty void of the galaxy that Kara’s home planet was in.

Kara stood up, clenching her fists and then shot up into the sky.

She landed on the half collapsed balcony outside Lena’s office.

_ “You know that door’s not really an entrance.” _

Lena Luthor was a good person.

Newspapers and media outlets for the next few weeks would talk about the similarities between her and Lex. They would damage her name.

Kara took a few steps back, floating several feet away from the crumbling building. She looked down toward the street where the metal suit was glistening in the sun.

_ Now let me go. _

“No,” Kara whispered, shaking her head angrily. “NO!”

She flew away from the scene and back to her apartment.

After searching for a few minutes, she found the device Cisco gave her on Earth-1.

Kara stared at it. She knew the consequences. She was there to witness them. When Barry changed the past and the future. But Kara had no other choice.

“I’m going to save you, Lena. I made a vow.”

And then she pressed the button.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something that came to mind. I'm keeping this as a one-shot until I get inspiration for a sequel, so don't give up on this or me. :P   
> No need to leave comments for people who already have, but I'm happy with anything. :)


End file.
